
The present invention relates to a bulk bag.
Bulk bags are large bags that are used to transport bulk commodities. They are currently transported on low portable platforms known as xe2x80x9cpallets.xe2x80x9d The use of pallets facilitates the handling of bulk bags with fork lifts. Unfortunately, pallets increase the weight and, consequently, the cost of shipping bulk bags. This involves both the transportation of full bulk bags from the shipper to the customer, and the transportation of empty bulk bags from the customer back to the shipper.
What is required is a bulk bag that can be readily transported without requiring a pallet.
According to the present invention there is provided a bulk bag which includes a flexible body having a bottom. At least one pair of tubular fork tine receiving members are arranged in parallel spaced relation across the bottom of the body. Fork tines from a forklift are insertable into the receiving members to lift the body.
The bulk bag, as described above, does not need a pallet as provision is made for receiving members to accommodate the fork tines of a forklift. This enables a forklift to be used to handle the bulk bags. The preferred mode of construction of the bulk bag involves making the fork tine receiving members in the form of sleeves that extend across the bottom of the bulk bag into which are inserted rigidifying inserts.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the bulk bag, as described above, rigidifying inserts can limit the extent to which empty bulk bags may be folded up for transport. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the rigidifying inserts are removable from the sleeves to facilitate transportation of empty bulk bags.
There are various ways in which rigidifying inserts may be maintained within the sleeves and yet, still remain removable to facilitate transportation of empty bulk bags. One way is to provide elastic bands at opposed ends of the sleeves to elastically deform the opposed ends. The elastic bands constrict the opposed ends of the sleeves to preclude the rigidifying inserts from being withdrawn from the sleeves. Another way is to provide a mating clamping component which clamps around the sleeve and onto the rigidifying insert. In this manner the rigidifying insert is clamped in position within the sleeve and cannot be withdrawn until the mating clamping component is removed. Yet another is to have sleeves made from an elastic material, that will stretch to allow entry of the rigidifying inserts and then return to their original form, thereby holding the rigidifying inserts in place.
With respect to the use of sleeves made from an elastic material, the material is selected to have sufficient elasticity to stretch to receive the rigidifying insert and then contract to inhibit the rigidifying insert from being withdrawn from the sleeve. Preferably, the sleeve is comprised of a flex plastic. In the preferred form of this embodiment, the flex plastic is comprised of ethylene vinyl acetate and may be either a woven material or provided in a sheet form.
Further, opposed ends of the sleeve preferably extend beyond the rigidifying insert positioned therein. Accordingly, where the sleeve is comprised of an elastic material, the opposed ends of the sleeves elastically contract inwardly in order to further inhibit the rigidifying insert from being withdrawn from the sleeve. In effect, the inward constriction of the opposed ends of the sleeve decreases the size of opposed openings provided by the opposed ends of the sleeve, thus inhibiting or precluding the passage of the rigidifying insert therethrough. In other words, the rigidifying insert has an outer or perimetrical dimension larger than an outer or perimetrical dimension of the constricted or contracted openings at the opposed ends of the sleeve.
Withdrawal of the rigidifying insert may be further inhibited or precluded by the receiving member, wherein the receiving member is further comprised of a removable rigid retainer associated with the inwardly contracted opposed ends of the sleeve for precluding the stretching of the opposed ends sufficiently outwardly to permit the rigidifying insert to be withdrawn from the sleeve. In other words, the removable rigid retainer substantially maintains the outer or perimetrical dimension of the constricted or contracted openings at the opposed ends of the sleeve. Although any removable rigid retainer or retaining mechanism capable of performing this function may be used, the removable rigid retainer is preferably comprised of at least one rigid member extending about at least a portion of the perimeter of each of the opposed ends of the sleeve. More particularly, in the preferred form of this embodiment, each of the opposed ends of the sleeve is comprised of a loop about at least a portion of the perimeter of the opposed end, wherein the rigid member is insertable within the loop.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the bulk bag, as described above, there is a danger that a fork lift may rupture the bulk bag when attempting to insert fork tines into the fork tine receiving members. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a peripheral reinforcing impact panel is secured to the sidewalls adjacent the bottom of the bulk bag in the vicinity of the at least one pair of tubular fork tine receiving members.